Stuck
by sugarspice12
Summary: When his beloved Companions need rescuing from their own fate at the clutches of an old enemy, the Doctor makes a brave and terrible decision. (Set between ep. 7 and 8 in series 5).
1. The Bow Tie

**Hey! *holds up shield* No, I haven't been away, what are you talking about? Hehe...  
Ok, seriously, I am so sorry I've been inactive for months. It would take far too long to explain all the reasons, so let me just say that I have recently received a new laptop, and therefore I will be posting much more frequently. I will try and stick to some sort of schedule.  
As for the Hunger Games story, I'm going to leave it for now. Who knows, I might come back to it in the future, but my brain kind of came to a halt with that story, and I really wasn't enjoying it anymore. So, here's a brand new fanfic for all you fellow nerds out there. We're backtracking to about the middle of season 5 here, between episode 7 and 8 really. It's my favourite series at the moment, and Matt Smith was my favourite Doctor. Short chapter today. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Doctor. No. Never again. I refuse to let you save any planets looking like that," stated Amy firmly.  
The Doctor was standing in front of her, arms outstretched, looking immensely proud of himself. This was probably because he had done some rooting around and found the most colourful, in-your-face and generally horrific bow tie he could. However, that clearly wasn't _his_ opinion of it: from the look on his face you'd have thought he'd struck a gold mine. Amy looked horrified, and Rory came down the stairs of the TARDIS. "I'm with Amy on this one. Take it off, Doctor, for the sake of my eyeballs."  
The Doctor gave them a childish look of mischief and said "You're always ' _with Amy'_ , and what are you talking about? In 5094, everyone in the States was wearing these." His friends shot him a withering expression, and he started to busily press buttons on the navigator.  
"Where are we going this time?" asked Amy, still glaring at the Doctor's poor choice of accessory.  
"I hadn't decided until two seconds ago. We're going to the USA, 5094, so you can get used to the new choice of style. You can see how down with the kids I am."  
This was far too much for Amy. "I am taking that bow tie off you. It looks like somebody vomited on it and if I have to see any more I _will_ vomit. Bow ties are one thing. Hawaiian bow ties are another," she said, and she moved to untie it. For a while, the two of them were sort of stuck in a little dance, Amy determined to rid the bow tie from her sight and the Doctor equally determined to keep it attached to his collar. Rory, at first, moved to stop it, but in the end he just relaxed and watched with popcorn. After all, it was rather entertaining.  
Eventually, Amy grabbed a hold of the back of the abomination and began to pull it, in an attempt to get it off.  
"How do you even _untie_ one of these?" questions Amy, surprisingly calmly for the raging battle that she was involved in. Suddenly, the Doctor took the opportunity of Amy's momentary quizzing to throw her off, but it was slightly more aggressive than he intended and she hit the controls.  
The familiar noise of the TARDIS dematerialising surrounded them. The Doctor pulled up Amy.  
"Are you OK? Right, I have absolutely not a clue where I just sent us, so don't panic, just... Just _don't panic_!"


	2. Green Light

**I still need to sort a schedule, so sorry about that. Another very short chapter today- I wanted to keep the updates coming but I have serious writer's block at the moment, which is why the chapters are so short. They'll lengthen, I promise! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS was misbehaving, or so the Doctor thought. It was supposed to be at least _mildly_ helpful, and get you fairly close to your destination, but when the three stepped out of the doors the sight that greeted them was most certainly not the USA in 5094.  
In fact, the view presented something that looked very much like a spaceship: metal cladding, 'science-y lights' (Rory's perception) that were situated in the centre of the large room's ceiling and several objects that looked like they had the potential to kill somebody with.  
"Oh, I didn't realise the USA was so sparsely populated," remarked Amy sarcastically, "but seriously, Doctor, where are we?" she asked.  
"Okay, the good news is that we are in 5094-" started the Doctor, and Rory and Amy let out an audible sigh of relief at this. "-but we're in the middle of space on the other side of the universe, and not in fact in America at all. That was the bad news, if you didn't guess already," he finished. His friends groaned at this.  
"Every time, Doctor! You always get us lost," said Rory, clearly exasperated. Amy gave a nod of agreement, and promptly started fiddling with the large gadgets dotted around the room. The Doctor, seeing this, moved to stop her, but she was already pulling levers and pushing buttons on one particularly menacing machine. It was made of rusted metal and glass, with an eerie green light in the middle of it. Spikes protruded angrily off the sides and the whole thing was really a big red flag saying STAY AWAY. The Doctor made several hapless attempts to get her away from the object, followed by some equally hapless attempts by Rory. Amy's movement became robotic and zombie-like, which made her friends take a closer look at her expressionless face.  
"Amy? Amy, are you OK?" asked the Doctor. No reply. "Amy. Seriously," he continued. Silence.  
"Amy. Wake up," said Rory urgently, but he trailed off and started to stare with the same trance-like quality at the hypnotic green light.


	3. The Human Trap

***bashes head on wall* _CREATIVITY! Where did you go?_ Again, a short chapter, because I know what I want to write, I just can't word it properly. I do want to keep the updates, and I'm going to try and stick to Wednesdays as a schedule for now. Leave a review to tell me what you think (also any tips to get over writer's block would be great). Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor looked at Rory. Then he looked at Amy. Neither of them looked back; they kept staring at the light. _So human_ , thought the Doctor. The glow had no effect on him, so he could take a proper look at what was wrong with his friends- they certainly were in no condition to tell him, so an investigation was definitely in order. Hmm. Skin and mouths OK, nothing altered. He hoped that his friends wouldn't mind the potential face-ache from his inspection. Suddenly, he noticed something.  
"Oh. Oh, dear. That is _extremely_ bad," muttered the Doctor, before kicking the wall in anger and letting out an enraged yell. His friends' eyes were violent shades of green. The same green, in fact, as the glow that they were so transfixed by. This looked so bad that the Doctor started to frantically think out loud for a solution and explain the situation to himself, as he did in emergency situations.  
"So! The green light affects your eyes, which affects your mind- but how does it do that, how can light _stop you responding_? Light goes into the human eyes, along the optic nerve into the brain and BAM! you can see. Nerve... brain... Optic nerve! Something in the light travels along the optic nerve and distorts your perception of reality, so the only thing you _can_ see is the light! You're unresponsive to everything because you can't see anything except the light, which isn't given away until you notice that the eyes are visibly affected. But wouldn't they be able to hear?" he said as he paused for breath. He was in full swing, and he listened out. Then, as he was totally silent, he heard a tiny, high-pitched ring- more like a beep, he thought- and he was back in explanation mode. "No, they wouldn't, because the machine emits a sound on a frequency that is normally too high for humans to hear, almost too high for _me_ to hear, even, but since they can't see anything else, since they're so focused on the machine, the sound is amplified, and it's like tinnitus- there's a constant ring in your ears, loud enough to block out everything else, because like your eyes being stuck on the image, your ears are stuck on the sound. The auditory nerve is transmitting a similar defective signal to the optic nerve and the source is _this machine_! The whole thing is a big human trap! But why? Surely anyone intelligent enough to build one of these would know that only humans have the exact anatomy to make this work. Humans don't really whizz around in space this far from Earth too often, or ever, as a matter of fact. So they were waiting for someone to take them- a dashing, brilliant Time Lord with a dress sense that is nothing short of fabulous, maybe. Probably definitely, in fact. But how did they know I would come here? Again, whoever's smart enough to come up with this isn't likely just to trust luck that I'd accidentally come here-" The Doctor was really fired up, but he didn't quite get to finish as he heard a horrifyingly familiar, static voice behind him.  
"Ex-ter-min-ate."


	4. Exterminate

**Aha! Brain! You comply at last! I might actually be able to write a decent-length chapter this time without running out of words! Also, I stuck to a schedule, are you proud of me? Please leave a review to tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have (NB: I just realised that the site doesn't include the indents I put in to signify a new paragraph, so that's why the layout is different). Thanks to Andrey258 for his suggestion which I'll be partially using. There's a surprise entrance coming up in this chapter, so look out for that. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Doctor whipped around, hoping he'd imagined the phrase that so often haunted his thoughts, but no. A group of Daleks, all in a semicircle, stood before him, and in the middle was a face that the Doctor had not seen for a long time.

"Hello, Doctor. Nice to see you," smirked the Master, stroking his beard in mock thought. "I wonder how you got here? Well, I have some friends for you to get acquainted with. Doctor, Daleks. Daleks, Doctor," he quipped, enjoying the fury on his enemy's face.

"Shut up and tell me how you did it," growled the Doctor.

"Oh, it's simple, really. When you and the Daleks were having a chat up in space back in World War Two- do you remember that, Doctor? Amy was so optimistic, thought they were friendly little creatures invented by that waste of wires, Bracewell- I was there. In fact, I've been helping the Daleks rebuild- we have an agreement, you see. So, when you turned up, naturally I took the liberty of tampering with your TARDIS, and it was so comfortable in there that I thought I might as well set up camp and have some fun. You left the door open, what's a villain supposed to do? Who do you think put the psychic pollen into the engines last week? I, of course, was not affected, due to the fact I took some... precautions, but it was ever so fun, watching you walk in and just collapse on the floor. Very amusing. So, when the Daleks were scouring the universe for you, they got _ever_ such a shock when their scanner picked up another Time Lord on board the TARDIS; they knew it was me, we're the last two left. Since you were snoring away, affected by the psychic pollen, they decided to contact me. And so the idea was born! We've been trying to get you for a while, now, Doctor, and unless you comply with our wishes we will exterminate your assistants." The Master finished off with a flourishing gesture at Amy, Rory and the robots around him.

"Agreement. You said you had an agreement. You can't make agreements with the Daleks, it's not their style," said the Doctor, both confusedly and angrily.

"Can't I, Doctor? The Daleks were desperate to restore their species. I was desperate to kill one of mine. Therefore, a deal was struck. I would help rebuild these destructive tin cans, and they were more than happy to agree to murder you. These are just ten out of thousands. You've always been such a meddler, Doctor, always there to stop me gaining absolute power. Well, not this time," said the Master, with a spark of insanity dancing about in his eyes. The Doctor, upon noticing something, looked around. He had one more question.

"Is there anyone else on this ship?" he asked.

"No, Doctor. It's just you with your vegetables and me with my robots. A nice private moment," said the Master. The spark in his eyes turned into a blazing fire.

"Then whose footsteps are those?"

Suddenly, the tiny metal door to the room burst open with a SLAM nothing short of impressive. Following that, there was the sound of gunshots and Dalek screams. The Master yelled in protest and tried to move towards his army and protect them, but he soon became aware of the potential death and hid behind one of the big metal creations that were dotted around the room- this one clad in copper and with aggressive protruding spikes a foot long. "Coward!" screamed the attacker, who had their face and head covered with a black helmet and visor, and their body was clothed in a tight one-piece made of black material. He or she was shooting Daleks left and right, and the Dalek equivalent of blood was collecting in pools on the shiny floor. Horrifying noises which the Doctor could only assume were screams of agony from the Daleks bombarded his ears from all sides while he desperately tried to protect the hollow shells of Amy and Rory from the destruction. Then, whoever-it-was pointed their gun at the machine that had hypnotized his companions and destroyed it. And then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun, it was all over- the eye of the storm, the Doctor thought. And then, finally, the attacker took off their helmet to reveal a giant mass of blonde curls.

"Hello, sweetie," smiled River Song.

"You..." spluttered the Doctor, "How did you get here? How did you _know_ I was here?"

"Vortex manipulator. I upgraded it a bit to tell me if my darling hubby was in trouble, and then take me there," said his wife, the smile growing bigger.

"Anyway," continued the Doctor, "I thought you said that you wouldn't see me until the Pandorica opened? What happened to that, you bad girl?" He was edging on Flirting Mode now.

"Well, when you're married to a handsome idiot such as yourself then you have to learn to be adaptable," grinned River, doing the same.

"Er, hello, if you two could stop with the lovey-doveyness for one second, what happened?" cried a familiar Scottish voice from behind them.

"Amy! Rory! You're OK!" The Doctor turned round and hugged his two friends. "Basically, what happened is-" he started, but he didn't get to finish as the Master stepped out from behind the other gadget, an insane grin on his burned and bloody face.

"Oh, Doctor! You didn't forget about _me_ , did you, in that lovely little reunion? My, my, River. Always one for the dramatic entrance. But you forgot one," he said as a single, broken Dalek wheeled to the centre of the room. Rory instinctively reached for Amy's hand, and she gripped his tightly. River fumbled for her gun and shot it as quickly as she could, but nothing happened.

"Oh dear, River. Too much action for one day. Go and play with your dolls," laughed the Master.

"Ex-ter-minate" drawled the almost-dead Dalek slowly, and a beam of light shot from his dim eyestalk to the point that Rory's and Amy's hands joined, lighting them both up as they and the Doctor screamed.

Rory and Amy were no more.

* * *

 **What's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out! Please leave any suggestions or feedback- it means a lot to me! :)**


	5. Impossible

**Hi! Sorry if this is a tad rushed. I thought I was going to have all day to write this chapter, but then something came up, and then I had to catch up with a friend. It might be short due to the fact that I'm trying to get it done in time. Moral of the story- as much as you think you have time, you don't. Please leave a review with any feedback or suggestions- it means a lot! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The nearly-broken Dalek gave a _clunk_ as it powered down while the Doctor grieved. He was no stranger to bereavement, and the familiar feeling of emptiness hit him hard. River could only watch as the gentle madman she loved knelt and wept for his lost friends; her crying was silent and numb because she couldn't express the sadness she felt on her face. The Master only grinned.

"So sad, Doctor," he sneered as he adjusted the collar on his coat. "Your circus animals weren't important anyway, but you'll see them soon. Come this way," he said with the mock heir of a host. The Doctor forced himself to stand up, and came to his full height so he towered over the Master.

"Oh, I'll see them soon. I'm going to get them back," snarled the Doctor, broken as the Master was full. The latter's face contorted into first confusion, then amusement. Then he started to laugh. He threw his head back and cackled, tears running down his face as he giggled insanely.

"Get them back! Oh, Doctor," chuckled the Master, "you can't. They've been kindly _ex-ter-min-ated_ by our Dalek friends here. There is no way to 'get them back'. Doctor, they were humans. There's seven billion of them on Earth, couldn't you find yourself another?" he said, still hiccoughing a bit due to his laughter. The Doctor looked ready to burst with fury and grief, and his quick mind assessed the situation. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Yes, I can. I can get them back," gabbled the Doctor, excited by his idea. His foe looked sceptical.

"No, no you can't. They're dead. You can't change anything, or does the great Doctor think the laws of physics are beneath him?" mocked the Master, obviously baffled at the Doctor's optimism. 'Optimism' wasn't even in the Master's vocabulary. 'Optimism' to him was like garlic to vampires- they were two forces which just didn't work.

"Sorry. You don't quite understand. Those were my friends. Now, I know you don't quite remember what it's like to have a friend, but they're people who you care about. And, if necessary, to save a friend you will do the impossible," said the Doctor. River put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the outbreak of Sassy Doctor, but then immediately realized what he had said.

"Er, Doctor, you're not about to do what I think you are, are you?" she asked nervously, as her thoughts were going down a dangerous track. The situation in her head was not a pleasant one and she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Well, it depends," started the Doctor, and grabbed River's wrist as he ran towards the TARDIS. The Master screamed for his Daleks to shoot them both, but of course there were none, so he fumbled at his sides for a gun- but to no avail, as River Song and her fervent husband burst through the doors of his beloved blue box and he heard the _click_ of the lock, he knew he had to have a rethink.

"I will get you, Doctor. Sooner than you think," growled the Master, determined as ever. However, on the TARDIS, the Doctor was working away, fiddling away with controls with River eyeing him worriedly. He looked at her as if to say 'what?' and continued on with his frenzy of button-pushing.

"Doctor, I think I know what your plan is and I really hope I'm wrong," said River warily. The object of her concern merely gave her a familiar withering look and took a deep breath.

"What we are going to do, River, is exactly what I told the Master we were going to do. We are going to do the impossible, get back in time for tea and press lots of buttons and switches along the way! We are going to break time and stitch it right back up again!" finished the Doctor with a flourish, as the TARDIS hurtled back in time.


	6. The Doctor's Grief

**So I'm late. I'm sorry! The website did not allow me to save changes to this document. Did anyone else have this problem? Please take the time to review with any feedback or suggestions you have, it makes my day and helps improve the story. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

As the TARDIS made its _whirr-gasp_ noise to indicate that it had landed, River took hold of the Doctor's arm and turned him to face her, cupping his face in her hand.

"Doctor, you are brave. You are driven and you are kind. But most importantly..." she trailed off as she gently caressed his cheek- and slapped him right across the face. "Most importantly, you are an _idiot_. Break time? You could put the entire universe at risk! This is stupid, this is dangerous-"

"First of all, you really have to stop doing that," winced the Doctor as he rubbed his sore cheek, "and second of all, stupid and dangerous are my middle names! I'm the Stupid Dangerous Doctor! Actually, don't call me that, but getting out of this mildly tricky situation will be much less difficult than, say, facing a horde of Weeping Angels in a radiation-flooded crash site- and we came out of that one all right, didn't we? Anyway, you're my bad River Song. You eat impossible for breakfast to go with your eggs. So what's it going to be? Are you going to come with me, or are you going to let me make stupid mistakes on my own?" finished the Doctor triumphantly. He knew it had won her over before she even opened her mouth.

"Fine. But only because you'd never get anywhere without me," she teased. Mainly, she had agreed because the Doctor was, as it happened, rather stubborn, and as his friends were in danger she could not begrudge him the hope of saving them- she did not want Emotional Doctor getting in the way of Rational Doctor without somebody to keep his feet on the ground. She had no time to worry, however, as her husband had thrown open the TARDIS doors and familiarity greeted her like an old friend- or enemy, more like

"Voila! Exactly where we were, but fifteen minutes ago, before I got here and the Daleks came downstairs," said the Doctor, "so we'll have about five minutes- enough time for you to shoot all the machines and for me to sonic your gun so it's recharged- then we can leave it here for past-me to find and defend Amy and Rory with! Easy-squeezy!" said the Doctor excitedly. River rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing, Doctor, that this- the 'break time' half of the plan- is slightly more formulated than the 'fix time' part," she groaned.

"Well, yes, really," babbled the Doctor, in contrast to River's pessimistic tone.

"How much more formulated?" asked River warily.

"Well, I thought about this bit a lot, and I haven't really thought about the other bit at all," he admitted, slightly more cheerily than appropriate. River shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. Even her voluminous hair was disapproving.

"Doctor, this is a bad idea. Creating this kind of paradox could wreck the balance of the universe and cause unparalleled destruction. Do you really want that to happen? Amy and Rory wouldn't have wanted you to pretty much commit the biggest mass murder ever," she pleaded. His plan was irrational, stupid, rushed, and so _un-Doctor_ that she was beginning to worry. Normally, the Doctor wouldn't take such risks, would never make decision as rash as this without thinking of a way out. It was the oldest slip-up in the book: stop yourself from making a mistake and you'll create a paradox which could destabilise the space-time continuum. Except this time, it wasn't a mistake. It dawned on River just how desperate her husband was, how bereaved he felt. How he was hiding that bereavement from himself through this mad idea that he thought he could resolve on the spot.

"River, _please_ ," begged the Doctor, showing his grief for the first time since he got back in the TARDIS. "Otherwise, we're never going to see them again. I've let too many of my friends die without making an effort to save them. And I'm the Doctor. I save people," he finished, eyes wet with tears. River opened her mouth to reply, but the she heard the noise. A familiar _whirr-gasp_ noise.

The Doctor and his wife both whipped around to face his beloved TARDIS, and as they did the door flew open and a man with a colourful bow tie stepped out- and stopped dead as he saw his future self.

"Oh, I didn't realise the USA was so sparsely populated, but seriously Doctor, where are we?" said a Scottish voice; the owner of which also froze upon seeing the tear-streaked face of the future Doctor.

BANG.

* * *

 **Not massively long, but once I figured out how to save the document after the annoying malfunction I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Here Lies the End

**I'm really sorry about the lateness. I'm working on a project at the moment and my brain was mostly taken up with that and I've been SOOOO BUSYYYYY- but I think, I _think_ , this is the finale! Not the longest story (or the longest chapter) but I really enjoyed writing it, it was more of a fun project than something to spend all my time on since I am working on other things. Note: see the 2007 Comic Relief special Time Crash to understand this better. Please take the time to review to tell me what you thought. Again, sorry about the delay. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

The room shook, and the Doctor realised what he had done. Past Doctor realised it at the exact same time and so did River. Amy and Rory, however were utterly perplexed and commenced with the usual "What's happening, Doctor?" except they weren't entirely sure which Doctor to look at. They decided it was the one with the slightly singed hair and tear-streaked face, since he was from their future and might have some answers.

"I think I know and I really hope I'm not right," said both Doctors in unison. "Stop talking to yourself," they added to each other.

River was angry. "Doctor, how could you have overlooked this? The TARDIS has merged with two points in its own timestream. The universe is going to _swallow itself in a black hole_. Do you understand this?" she cried.

"This has happened before! I know how to fix this! I just need to create a supernova!" yelled Present Doctor desperately. "Tiny problem though. Just tiny- I can't create one unless I go inside the TARDIS, which at the moment is a physical impossibility. Even the Master will have gone and escaped by now So, basically, we're all stuffed unless I can think of something very quickly." The throwaway comment about the Master confused his past self, but he chose not to acknowledge it.

Amy was having none of it. "Couldn't you take us back in time some other way?" she said, clutching at straws.

"What good would that do? It would only lead us back to this moment. We can't change time, Amy. I realise that now," submitted the Doctor. His past self walked over and slapped him in the face. River, despite the situation, cheered at this display of self-discipline, coughed and regained solemnity.

"Listen to me! I mean you! I mean... Oh, doesn't matter, but you absolutely cannot be such a pansy. Now, how did we deal with the Weeping Angels?" said Past Doctor. Present Doctor wracked his brains. He didn't have the clearest brain at this catastrophic moment. "Come on, me! We've got about six minutes!" urged his past self. Present Doctor clicked and pointed to River.

"We sent all of the angels flying into the crack, didn't we?" he said triumphantly.

"And why did we do that?" encouraged Past Doctor. Realisation dawned on Present Doctor's face, and a smile flickered, just for a moment.

"Because it would take all of them to amount to me, someone complex enough to close the crack..." he said. "But the crack's not here! I need a huge explosion, not a walk down memory lane!" he cried.

"Isn't it?" said Past Doctor, gesturing behind his future self.

Amy gasped. Opposite her, on the bare, metal spaceship wall, was the crack from her childhood bedroom staring back at her. Rory put a protective arm around his fiancée as she looked on, dumbfounded, much the same way as she looked at the green light.

"Doctor, why? Why is it following me?" she whimpered, one of the rare times she sounded so vulnerable. Neither of the Doctors answered.

"If you walk into the crack, then one of to things will happen," said Past Doctor. "One, the crack will close and the time energy falling out of it will come with enough force to fix the universe, but both of us will be erased from time." At this, his companions and wife looked horror stricken, and River opened her mouth to object but Past Doctor continued before she could say anything. "Two, the same thing will happen, but the paradox will cancel it all out and Amy, Rory and I will end up back just before we left- and River too."

Nobody knew what to say. Logic dictated that the Doctor walked in. Then the universe would be saved and there was a fifty-fifty chance that the Doctor would be saved. So the people on the ship really couldn't explain why they objected so much to this notion. Maybe it was the other side of the coin, the side that says the universe would go on but it would go on without the Doctor and that couldn't be called living, not really.

"One minute left," came a whisper from the version of the Doctor that was barely twenty minutes younger and still seemed naïve, and the ashen face of the one that had seen two more companions meet their end nodded and stepped forward. Right foot. Left foot. Right. Left.

"Doctor," Amy called.

He turned around in time for her to meet his eyes. "Thank you, Raggedy Man," she said quietly.

"Thank _you_ , Pond," he smiled back. Rory could only watch, but both versions of the Time Lord saw a million words of inexplicable gratitude in his eyes that couldn't reach his mouth as he held Amy.

"Goodbye, sweetie," murmured River.

* * *

Amy and Rory blinked and sat up in their living room, both very confused.

"What happened there?" said Rory. His fiancée shrugged.

"Whatever it was, we're fine," she said nonchalantly. Suddenly, a mass of blonde curls peeked around the doorframe, followed by a tearstained face.

"You're awake," she said softly, and walked over to them. This wasn't received well by the couple, who backed away.

"Who are you? Get out of my house!" screeched Amy. Rory made to shelter her from this intruder as they shook their head in grim realisation.

"Amy, Rory, listen-" she began, but in vain.

"What? How do you know us? Get out!" said Rory, much more viciously than he would have done had it not been for the possibility of Amy being in danger. The stranger began to cry.

"Of course. You knew me through the Doctor, didn't you?" she whispered to herself.

"The Doctor? Doctor who? Get OUT!" screamed the redhead, and River Song had no choice but to comply as she and the TARDIS mourned for their lost madman.

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking- _the Doctor can't be dead, it's the middle of series 5!_ Well, my fanfic my rules I say :) I really hope you liked reading this. Pretty please review with feedback because I would love to know what you thought! I suppose all I can say now is thank you for reading you amazing human :)**


End file.
